<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dear Friend by Storm337</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160183">Dear Friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm337/pseuds/Storm337'>Storm337</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2019 Tumblr Drabbles [47]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:40:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm337/pseuds/Storm337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear with Jack and Schneep <br/>Requested on Tumblr by Jurassicraptorcat</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2019 Tumblr Drabbles [47]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dear Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“‘My dear friend Jacksepticeye’- layin’ it on a bit thick there, don’t ‘ya think, Schneep?” </p><p>Sean relished the way Schneep jumped, a sharp yelp getting caught in his throat as he started to cough and turn around. The document he’d been writing on, which Sean really hoped wasn’t important, had long black squiggles across it now, and the pen had been dropped onto the floor. Schneep pounded on his chest, hacking for a moment, breathing deeply as he got control of his body again. </p><p>“Do not do that! You could kill me!” </p><p>“I’m sorry, Hen. But dude, really, dear friend?” </p><p>Schneep pouted, folding his arms across his chest and sinking further in his desk chair. He looked like an upset and slightly embarrassed toddler, a light pink blush beginning to form across his cheeks. He refused to look at Sean, staring instead at his creator’s chest. </p><p>“It is true,” he huffed, beginning to turn back to his work, the color of his face brightening the more he talked. “You are my dear friend, Sean.” </p><p>It brought a big smile and an equally warm blush to Sean’s face. He draped himself over the back of Schneep’s chair, wrapping his arms around the ego’s shoulders and squeezing him in a semi-awkward and uncomfortable, but completely genuine hug. Schneep froze for a moment, confused, but did his best to return the gesture by lifting his hands and holding onto Sean’s arms. It was his turn to bask in the affection, smirking when Sean put his chin on top of Schneep’s head and closed his eyes, enjoying the warm contact for a moment longer. </p><p>“Love ya too, Henrik.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>